LA VIDA DE UN SOÑADOR
by j15madrid
Summary: primeros decide lo que quieres ser, y luego haz lo que tienes que hacer …. EPITETUS
1. Chapter 1

La vida de un sonador …

primeros decide lo que quieres ser, y luego haz lo que tienes que hacer …. EPITETUS

25 de agosto del 2008

hoy voy a hacer un recuento de mi vida, esto incluye el pasado y mis planes para el incierto futuro que cada persona tiene por vivir.

En mi pasado, puedo empezar con una gran apertura cuando una de las personas mas importantes simplemente se desvanecía entre la niebla y volvía a parecer con un gran regalo o una sorpresa y una gran actitud... pero un día simplemente se desvaneció si posibilidad de volver …

hola de nuevo

12 de febrero del 2010

hoy estoy sentada en mi cama pensado en mi vida, en quien soy, en que quiero ser, en porque soy como soy, y quienes son los que tengo a mi alrededor …

Quien soy... yo pienso que esa pregunta se la ha echo todo el mundo al menos una vez en la vida, pero yo se la puedo responder en una sola palabra, para mi esa es una de las fáciles. Yo soy una soñadora.

Quien quiero ser... esa también es fácil. Yo quiero ser una APASIONADA.

Quienes tengo al mi alrededor, apasionados, sonadores, almas perdidas, mentirosos, carismáticos, pesimistas, y demás … pero ninguno de ella me llega al alma …

Yo me llamo Isabela, tengo 22 anos y vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado …

me gusta escribir, pintar, y soñar.

En ocasiones sueño con el perfecto príncipe que llega a tu rescate en el momento en que mas lo necesitas y magicamente se enamora de ti y tu de el... si yo se el típico cliche …. jajajaja

pero también sueno con ser una gran estrella o una rock start... tu sabe lo típico fama, dinero y todo lo demás …

bueno tu debes de pensar y porque todo esto es relevante? La verdad es que no lo es, pero dime que tu nunca haz sonado con nada de esto … que tu nunca haz querido ser una princesa o una estrella … pues yo si … :)

pero como todo buena soñadora, yo se que mi sueno se va a ser realidad, porque para ser princesa solo hay que sentirse como una … y par ser estrella sola hay que tener luz propia …

En conclusión es que por si algo no combaría es por soñar ….

Bueno yo me voy a dejar de rodeos y voy a empezar con mi historia

"Erase una vez en un país muy muy lejano una bella princesa, la cual lo tenia todo menos, amor, diversión, familia y amigos …"

ok no de verdad esta historia comienza un día como cualquier otro, el clima no es importante, que tenia puesto no me acuerdo, pero de lo que si me acuerdo es que decidí que era lo que yo quería ser y que vía

a ser con mi vida lo mejor que yo pudiera... y la verdad es que así es …

en los últimos anos he tenido muchas aventuras, en conocido mucha gente y he hecho muchos amigos en el camino. No me acuerdo de todas la noches culpa al alcohol por eso.. pero no me arrepiento …

debido a muchos de mis experiencias he llegado a la conclusión de que el Amor es un estado mental, así como lo es la embriaguez, y que se pude convertir en una droga que te convierte en adicto, o simplemente algo que nos inventamos para explicar las cosas estúpidas que hacemos, por el deseo sexual ….esa es mi definición de amor .

Pero hoy como cualquier otro día en mi vida decidí ir a caminar en medio de la lluvia, y conocí a alguien que con un sola mirada me hizo sentir el deseo de salta como un puma arrancarle todo la ropa y poseerlo en ese mismo instante. La verdad yo lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la sus mirada fue de odio no de pasión …

la verdad eso a mi no me importa la bueno de vivir en un pueblo pequeño es que siempre esta la posibilidad de volverlo a ver …

* * *

hola ... espero que les guste mi historia .... espa primera vez que lo intento

porfavor deja tus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

15 de feb 2010

hola :)  
hoy como es normal en esta época del año fue frió y oscuro, pero esa no fue razón suficiente para hacerme desistir de la idea de tomar mi caminata diaria por el parque, me ayuda a relajar y pensar, pero la verdadera razón es que me lo quería volver a ver..... no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza …. y estaba segura que si lo volvía a ver " no le iba a dejar escapar" ….

muchos se preguntaran con quien vivo en el medio de la nada?, a que me dedico? y por que ?, tu sabes preguntas básicas cuando uno conoce a alguien .

Yo vivo sola en un estudio, me mude fuera de la casa de mi madre en Texas hace casi 6 años, cuando me fui a estudiar artes a New York.

Estudie en la academia de artes de New York algo de escritura, poesía, pintura, danza música y algo de diseño, me gradué hace unos cuantos meses con un titulo en artes modernas.

Después de eso trabaje voluntariamente para un revista por dos meses y después me mude con mi amiga Ángela y compañera de aventuras desde primer grado para seattle, para trabajar en una galería de arte, lo cual no funciona muy bien.

Ángela consiguio un empleo como directora del la biblioteca publica de forks, y me pidió que me mudara con ella y le ayudara con algunos proyectos para promover las artes en la región, mientras yo decido que voy a hacer, tu sabes mi próximo reto o "paso en la vida" …. por eso estoy acá.

Pero hablado de retos yo creo que ya encontre uno saber que es eso hombre con ojos de serpiente color esmeralda. Por el momento yo lo llamo Eros, tu sabes el dios de la sexualidad y la belleza, pero no hay que olvidar que el es el hijo de Afrodita y Ares el dios de la guerra.  
En este caso yo estoy mas que dispuesta a darle la batalla, yo también tengo algo de Afrodita en mi, mezclado con Dionisio y Atenea.

Volviendo al punto, hoy como yo esperaba lo vi en el mismo lugar, mmmmmmm, hacer referencia con un dios griego para describirlo no es hacerle justicia, porque cuando esa dos esmeraldas te mira directamente a los ojos de hipnotizan y de dejan paralizado como la hacen la serpientes antes de atacar a sus victimas, pero estos te llevan a un mundo paralelo de pasión y dólar pero el odio que transmite en su mirada.

Pero yo sabia que no lo podía dejar escapar y esta lista para jugar...y por mi parte este juego apenas va a comenzar.

Entonces camine hacia elsonteniéndole la mirada que se mezclaba entre el odio y el fuego y sin necesidad de introducción lo bese , simplemente porque eso es lo que yo quería, para mi sorpresa el se dejo, dandome permiso de entre en es boca de fuego con pasión y deseo, mientras con mi mano le agarraba del pelo antes de romper el beso. Sin decir una palabra segui mi camino pero podría sentir que me seguia con su mirada.

En ese momento yo sentí la satisfaccion y el éxito de saber que yo ya entre en su cabeza, y que el esta pensando en mi …  
probablemente sea algo como quien es esa loca que me ataco en el parque y porque …  
no importa yo ya estoy en su cabeza ….

* * *

hola Gracias a los que me agregaro a sus historia favoritas .....

pora dejen comentarios ....


End file.
